Return From Grace
by Bloodsong
Summary: Preanime by about a year. Integral and Walter succumb to a nasty bug and Dr. Trevellian brings in someone for the night shift. What about Rowan attracts Alucard? I don't own Hellsing, obviously. Reviews always welcome.


The enemy was insidious. It swept silently through the barracks, gaining strength from each victim. As it moved from person to person, it grew and changed. Once the barracks were completed, it moved on to the house. One by one, the staff fell before it. Such an enemy had never so completely ravaged the Hellsing Organization. Nothing could stop it. Attempts to counter it failed. Finally, when it had reached its peak of power, it struck the last two people standing.

"Ugh." Integral shivered despite her wool suit. The influenza bug that had spent the last three months making the rounds had finally caught her. Or had she caught it? She couldn't tell, her mind was so fuzzy. Despite the raging fever, lack of appetite and general body aches, she sat at her desk, trying to subdue the second demon in her life; paperwork. The first demon was hovering over her shoulder. Maybe she could blame him for the chill.

"I do not know if I should call you determined or stubborn," Alucard drawled, leaning his head over the back of her chair. He was the only one immune to the virus and took great delight in rubbing it in her face. Integral ignored him and continued signing the medical forms. Thankfully, the troops had fully recovered as well as most of the staff. A few were out on sick leave, but they were due back in a few days.

"You are about to fall out of this chair, Master."

"Go away." Integral pushed her sixth, or was it seventh, med form into the messy out pile and pulled another towards her. Alucard snatched it out from under her fingers.

"This is a requisition form for...high speed wireless installed in the barracks," He informed her, reading the request. His mouth twitched into a smile. The lieutenants were the first to go down and now that they had recovered, they were trying to take advantage. Alucard crumpled the form in his hand and tossed it at the rubbish bin next to the desk. It landed square in the middle. Alucard smirked and glanced at Integral. She had her glasses off and was rubbing her eyes.

CRASH! The sound of glass breaking sent Alucard out into the hall in a blink. He stared. Walter, the unflappable butler and Angel of Death, was lying on the floor. Lying crumpled, no less, with a broken lamp beside him and an end table resting on his right arm. Alucard knelt beside the fallen butler. His senses told him Walter was alive, but seriously ill. He moved the table off of Walter.

"What happened," Integral demanded, coming out of the study. Alucard rolled Walter over. He was pale, slightly grey, and his breathing was irregular. He was also burning hot.

"He fainted. He's caught what you have." A maid and a footman came running. They gasped when they saw Walter. Alucard whipped around and caught Integral, who swayed on her feet.

"And I have had enough." He scooped up Integral, who protested in a very weak voice. "You two, get Walter into bed. I am calling the doctor."

Dr. Michael Trevellian completed his examination of Walter. Handing the nearby maid a packet, he instructed her on its use and left the room. Alucard was hovering outside the door, as well as the housekeeper. Michael frowned up at him.

"It does not look good, Lord Alucard."

"What do you recommend?"

"They are both compromised; Walter because of his age and Sir Hellsing because of her high stress levels and overworking. They will need round the clock supervision for the next week. This is very serious. Are there any medical professionals on staff?" The housekeeper shook her head.

"All the medical staff are housed in the barracks. They have their hands full patching up the soldiers every night."

"What about the house staff?"

"We all leave by 8 o'clock in the evening, Doctor." The housekeeper wrung her hands.

"Sir Hellsing's orders. She doesn't want us involved in what happens here." Michael nodded.

"If you do not mind, Lord Alucard, I would like to call an associate of mine. She keeps night hours and is a very skilled apothecary. Her remedies have helped me tremendously over the years."

"I will have to ask Sir Hellsing," Alucard said grumpily. Dr. Trevellian nodded.

"Of course. I will be in the study, writing prescriptions." Alucard faded through the ceiling. The housekeeper glared after him.

"So annoying when he does that."

Alucard passed up through the floor of Integral's bedroom. His Master had finally changed into pajamas and was sitting upright in bed, arms folded and looking very cross. The vampire grinned cheerfully and made himself comfortable next to her.

"Well?" Integral asked huskily.

"The doctor says you need round the clock supervision. He wants to bring in an apothecary he knows for the night shifts."

"Why?"

"There is no one else. I am not playing nurse to you and Walter when I am needed in the field."

"Who says you will be going anywhere?" Integral grumped, trying to glare. All she managed was a feverish gaze. Alucard leaned over her.

"The dog will not slip his leash simply because you have a virus. I will follow Farguson's orders, because I know they will be coming from you." Integral cocked her head.

"You are being agreeable." She made it sound horrible. Not to mention very suspicious.

"Why? What is in it for you?" Alucard laid the back of his hand against her forehead. The sigil burned as much as her overheated skin.

"By this and your blood I am bound to you. I have promised you protection. Even from yourself, Master. You agree to let the apothecary come?"

"If I must."

"You must. For Walter's sake."

"Very well. She will have to sign the non-disclosure agreements, as well as hand any and all documentation over to Dr. Trevellian."

"There is my good girl." Alucard removed his hand and grinned. Integral threw a pillow at him, only to have him dissolve before it made contact. She humphed to herself and grabbed the washcloth soaking in cool water on the nightstand. She slapped it on her forehead angrily.

"Arrogant vampire."

Michael looked up when Alucard dropped in. The vampire had a strange smile on his face.

"Sir Hellsing has agreed. However, your apothecary friend will need to sign a few forms."

"Of course." Michael had done the same years ago. He pulled out his mobile and dialed a number. Alucard opened a drawer in Integral's desk, keeping his ears tuned to the doctor's conversation.

"Somebody better be dying, Michael." A sleepy, feminine voice growled. Alucard's ears perked.

"Not quite, but it is serious." Michael said. Alucard heard a match strike, then puffing. She smoked?

"Go ahead."

"Two patients, one a 58 year old male, the other a 20 year old female. Both have the worst case of influenza I've seen this year."

"Hang on. Let me get to my desk so I can write this all down." More puffs, a faint curse, doors opening and slamming.

"This early call is going to cost you."

"I know." Michael grinned.

"All right. Go ahead."

"Temperature's 103 and 102, respectively. Fatigue, body aches, headaches, disorientation. The male patient has had one fainting episode." A pen scratching in between drags.

"Vitals?"

"BP 128 over 55 for the male. 125 over 60 on the female. Oxygenation levels above 90."

"Any nausea or vomiting?"

"No, but lack of appetite in the female."

"Your treatments?"

"Ibuprofen."

"That's it?"

"They need 24 hour supervision. You're the best person for the night shift, Rowan. Besides, your herbals have worked better in these cases."

"You are going to hate my fee."

"Don't worry. Sir Hellsing can afford it." Alucard snickered at the gasp on the other end.

"Sir...Hellsing."

"You've heard of her?"

"Rich, titled, reclusive, icily beautiful, rumored to be slightly off her rocker." Alucard stiffened and glared at the mobile. Who DARED to imply Integral was anything other then brilliant?

"You will need to sign some forms when you arrive. Sir Hellsing insists on her privacy." Michael took the forms from Alucard's limp hand. The vampire was still trying to kill the phone with his eyes.

"I'll bet. All right, give me an hour or so."

"Thank you, Rowan."

"I'll be buying a new computer with this fee." The line clicked dead. Michael looked at Alucard.

"You haven't heard that rumor, I see."

"Who?" Alucard hissed, turning his burning eyes on Michael. The doctor shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"I will ask this Rowan." Alucard dissolved into shadows and slid under the door. Michael shrugged and gathered his things.

Meanwhile, six miles away, Rowan Ascot stubbed out her homemade clove-n-mugwort, sighed and frowned at the paper sitting on her workbench. HELLSING.

"Well, at least my questions will be answered." She said, heading off for a shower.

Exactly one hour later Rowan knocked on the door of the mansion, whistling They Might Be Giants softly. Michael opened the door. She cocked her head in surprise.

"Come on in, Rowan. The butler is indisposed." Michael explained, chuckling. Rowan took off her sunglasses and tucked them into her jacket. Blue-green eyes swept the foyer.

"Is he one of the patients?" She asked, walking inside. A maid appeared, bobbing a curtsey. Rowan gave her a disgruntled look as she handed off her scarf and jacket, taking time to move her personal items into her jeans pockets. Under the jacket was a lavender jersey with an infinity symbol on the back. Michael waited until the maid had left before guiding Rowan over to a nearby table.

"Yes. These are the forms." Rowan picked up the first and read it through carefully. By the foot of the stairs, shadows started to collect.

"'Immediate and complete termination'? Sir Hellsing is deadly serious, isn't she? I'm surprised she doesn't want it in blood." Rowan observed, her mouth twitching at the bad pun. Michael looked resigned. Rowan shrugged and signed the form.

"That could be arranged." A sardonic voice said at her elbow. Rowan glanced over, then returned her gaze to the second form requiring all documentation, electronic files and recorded observations be turned over to Dr. Michael Trevellian. A hiss whispered over her arm and slithered up to her neck. She signed the form, then turned. Alucard stood beside her, arms folded and glaring. His fangs gleamed in a sadistic smile.

"Would you be the executor, then?" She asked, looking him over. Michael choked.

"Lord Alucard, this is Rowan Ascot. Rowan, this is Lord Alucard, Sir Integral's...associate."

"Protector. You, Miss Ascot, have some explaining to do." Alucard growled, stepping forward. Rowan refused to give ground, merely tipping her neck back to watch him. His eyes dilated as he caught her scent. Was it...possible?

"Seeing as I've only been here five minutes and was not late to begin with, I fail to see I owe you explanations for anything. Now, if you'll excuse me. Michael?" Rowan sidestepped Alucard and strolled to the stairs. Michael took one look at Alucard and dashed after the woman. Their voices faded as they disappeared up the stairs, Rowan already making demands. Alucard collapsed into shadows and followed her. If there was any chance, he would find out. And then...

Integral looked around her bedroom, wondering if she should be outraged or amused. The last fifteen minutes had been...chaotic. The apothecary, Rowan, had walked in, politely introduced herself, then took charge of the sickroom. Footmen brought in a bed for Walter, so Rowan wouldn't have to run up and down two flights of stairs all night. That was sensible. Sprinkling the mattresses with herbs before changing the sheets, not so sensible. The room smelled much nicer, but Integral was already missing the whiff of tobacco. Two ball candles burned beside her on the nightstand, smelling strongly of lemon. Integral shifted in bed, feeling the leaves break under her. Eucalyptus and lavender rose to mix with the lemon. Integral breathed deeply. Well, this was nice. Maybe the mattress treatment was sensible. She accepted a cup of tea from Michael.

Rowan was arguing with Walter through the open door of the bathroom. She had gone in to prepare a bath for him, but refused to leave. The footman who had assisted Walter fled at the first sign of protest.

"Miss, this is highly irregular!" Walter said, clutching his shirt closed. Rowan sighed and kicked the door shut.

"Look, Walter. You've already passed out once. I'm not taking the risk of you sliding into the water and not coming back up. Now strip! I've seen it all before, I am a doctor in every sense but the formal degree. And stop calling me 'Miss'. My name is Rowan. You can use it."

"Miss Rowan. I would feel more comfortable if one of the footmen..." Rowan pointed at the door.

"Did you see how quickly he left? I think the staff is somewhat afraid of you. God only knows why. You're the mildest looking man I've met. Then again, it's always the mild ones, isn't it?" Rowan deftly stepped behind him and tugged his shirt off his shoulders. His undershirt was next, despite his grabbing.

"Miss Rowan. Please!"

"What did you do, Walter? Seduce the maids? Threaten to chop something off of the head groom? Blacken the silver?"

"I never!" Walter protested, clutching his pants to his hips. Rowan threw up her hands, walked to the door and faced it.

"Finish the job and get in." She ordered, biting her lips. She must be slipping. He was the first male patient to protest her bath technique. Soft splashes behind her told her Walter was finally where she wanted him.

"Are you decent?" She asked, chuckling.

"As much as I can be, given the circumstances." Walter said resignedly, arranging the washcloths carefully. Rowan turned around and seated herself on the wide vanity, crossing her legs. Walter frowned at the large tea bags floating in the water.

"Am I to be brewed for the household?"

"Hardly. You wouldn't make a good stock. Those are my special flu sachets. Equal parts Tea Tree, Eucalyptus and Lemon. I put eucalyptus and lavender in your bed to help you sleep. Oh yes, and there's Epsom salts in there too." She glanced at her watch.

"You get ten minutes. I really should do Sir Hellsing next, but given the looks she's been throwing my way, I suppose it would be best to let her regain her equilibrium." Walter glanced at her.

"Dr. Trevellian gave you high recommendations."

"As he should. I'm very good at my job. I've helped him save lives before. You certainly seem more clear-headed."

"What's after this?" Walter nudged a tea bag with his foot.

"Elderflower tea, lots of rest, plenty of juice. I plan on invading the kitchen later." Walter looked up, alarmed. Rowan laughed and waved a hand at him.

"Only to make juice, Walter. If you don't have what I need, I'll send someone out."

"What will you need?"

"Apples, oranges, pineapple, lemons, limes, bananas and any berries you might have stored away."

"Better send someone, then. We have apples and lemons, some frozen berries, but nothing else."

"Right then. After your bath." Walter gave her a disgruntled look. Rowan winked at him.

"It's only half past four. The grocers will still be open." She cocked her head, then smiled sweetly.

"May I please use the kitchen to make myself something to eat later on tonight?"

"Of course. I will make sure you know how to get there."

"You, Mr. Butler, are not going anywhere. I'll have one of the staff show me."

"You seem...remarkably calm."

"I am a professional doing her job. I've been in worse households."

"Worse?" Walter looked dubious. One of his washcloths shifted as he moved and he quickly tugged it back into place. Rowan cocked her head again, looking like a curious cat. He had one glove on, the other was sitting on the back of the commode. He only used his bare hand to keep the washcloths in line.

"Worse." She confirmed, wondering about the gloves.

"I'll admit, yours has some interesting characters in it."

"You've met Alucard, then."

"I take it he's the reason I had to sign the oaths of secrecy."

"Yes."

"Well, that's one question answered." Walter caught her eye. Rowan looked thoughtful, resting her chin on a propped up fist. She was staring at...him? No, at the tea bag floating above his chest. Walter squirmed.

"I'll be happy to answer what questions I can." He said, trying to catch her attention. She ignored him, eyes fixed on the tea bag as it bobbed just under the water level.

"Miss? Miss Rowan?" She blinked, then looked at her watch.

"Time's up. See, that wasn't so bad." She hopped off the counter, fetched a towel off the rack and held it out for him, head politely turned toward the door. "Come on out."

"Miss Ascot."

"Please, Sir Hellsing. ROWAN. I despise being called 'miss'." Integral's lips twitched.

"Very well. Rowan. What did you DO to Walter?" Rowan looked over at Walter, sleeping peacefully. His bed had been tucked between the bathroom and closet door.

"The entire room could hear you arguing."

"Oh, that." Rowan shrugged and jotted Integral's temperature on a notepad. "He was reluctant to have a female present when soaking in a medicinal bath. I was able to convince him otherwise."

"Why did you not call a footman? Or Dr. Trevellian?" Rowan shrugged again and checked the teapot.

"I didn't think of it. I can be rather...proprietary when it comes to my treatments." Integral looked Rowan over carefully. The apothecary had an air of friendly casualness, something Integral never encountered. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Integral covered a yawn. Rowan smiled and tucked the covers around the knight. Integral blinked at her in surprise.

"Go to sleep, Sir Hellsing. Denying your body's needs now will only make your illness worse. I'll have some fresh juice ready for you when you wake up."

"I haven't been tucked-in in years." Integral muttered, closing her eyes. Rowan chuckled softly.

"Then you're overdue." A cool, soft hand smoothed back her hair. Integral smiled slightly and fell asleep. Rowan checked Walter, then slipped out the door, leaving it cracked. Michael and a footman were standing outside, talking. Rowan grinned at them.

"Has the fruit arrived?"

"We just got back, Miss Ascot." The footman said, handing her a receipt. Rowan tucked it into her pocket and nodded to Michael.

"Walk with me, please. You, Thomas, right?"

"Yes, miss." Thomas said, bowing slightly.

"Mind the door, please. If you hear them waking up, call me. You have the number."

"Yes, miss." Thomas took his post. Michael and Rowan headed for the kitchen, Rowan keeping a close eye on the route.

"How's it going?" Michael asked, nodding to a maid scurrying by.

"They're both sleeping peacefully. Temperature's down to 99.5 on Walter, 99.8 on Integral. And I got permission to snoop the library tonight." Rowan grinned, looking very pleased with herself.

"How often do you want to apply the hydrotherapy?" Michael asked as they descended a flight of stairs.

"Twice a day, morning and evening. Fevers are always worse at those times, best to hit it then. I'll bring the supplies." The couple turned left and entered a huge kitchen. Staff was bustling about, preparing evening meals. Rowan's fruit was arranged next to a juicer, a knife and a peeler. A tray complete with a pitcher and three glasses sat beyond the fruit. The housekeeper spotted them and waved to the juicer.

"Help yourself!" She called over the noise.

"We'll put a plate aside for you as well, Miss Ascot. Don't suppose Sir Integral and Walter will be eating much tonight."

"No, juice is best for them right now!" Rowan called back, dashing over to the juicer. She eagerly got to work prepping the fruit. Michael wove his way over to the housekeeper.

"I'll be going now, but I will be back tomorrow morning. Don't worry about your mistress and Walter, they are in the best hands."

"I can see that, Doctor. Thank you for bringing her."

"My pleasure." Michael took his leave, making sure Rowan waved to him in between stuffing chunks of pineapple into the juicer. As he collected his things, Alucard appeared.

"How long have you known Rowan?" Alucard asked, blocking Michael's exit. Michael frowned.

"Four years. She moved here to set up her own apothecary after graduation. Her credentials are impeccable and she has assisted me in many cases."

"I am not looking for your praise, Doctor."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Her soul."

"Midnight and I'm waiting on the 12:05..." Rowan sang to herself, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. 12:01.

"Still the witching hour." Rowan chuckled and puttered about, putting a nice lunch together. Her patients were asleep, again. They had responded well so far, drinking several cups of juice and eating some toast. Their fevers were under control and the body aches had been soothed away with boneset infusions. Rowan was feeling quite pleased with herself. At the rate things were going, excepting some horrible relapse, Integral and Walter would be in the clear in five days, not seven.

"I do believe this calls for a little something." Rowan opened a likely door and flipped on the light inside.

"Bingo! Wine cellar!" She trooped down the steps, humming. The housekeeper had given her free range in the kitchen, as long as she cleaned up after herself and didn't eat everything in sight. Rowan perused the racks of bottles, looking for something red. She found a label she recognized.

"Ah, splendid." She carried the bottle up the steps and switched off the light. Kicking the door shut with her heel, she strolled over to the table. Arranged neatly on a tray was a roast beef sandwich, several carrot sticks, ranch dressing, a bowl of her favorite crisps and a large slice of red velvet cake with white chocolate frosting. Rowan put the bottle on the table and began searching for a corkscrew and a glass. Along the wall by the stoves, shadows began to condense. Rowan found a wine glass and put it on the tray. The shadows grew thicker and eyes appeared.

"I am not your friend, I'm not your only friend..." Rowan started to sing. She was well aware of something happening behind her and had no intention of giving that knowledge away. She still had questions and he was the best one to answer them. After all, it was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"Playing on the Queen of Hearts, though you know it ain't really smart." Masses of red eyes blinked in a bizarre pattern. Rowan began opening drawers at random. She found the corkscrew in the third one. The eyes continued to blink. Rowan walked back over to the table and peeled the foil off the wine bottle, still singing random snatches of song, skipping between artists. Shoving the corkscrew into the bottle, she twisted it.

"One note spelled lite." She clamped the sides down and yanked. The cork came out abruptly, Rowan spinning with the force to avoid dropping a very nice bottle of wine. Wine splashed over her hand and onto the floor.

"Bloody hell." Rowan completed her spin and plunked the bottle on the table. Licking her hand, she went looking for a rag. A faint chuckle whispered in her mind.

"Lots of red eyes in the corner by the stove, they're watching over me." She sang, changing the verse to suit her and snagging a dishtowel. Kneeling, she cleaned up the wine.

"No need to worry about it, 'cause I know that I won't be bit." She stood as Alucard rushed across the floor and materialized behind her. Cold hands closed on her shoulders and spun her around. Rowan stared up into Alucard's yellow-red eyes, gleaming fiercely behind his sunglasses.

"Are you so sure?"

"Would you have spent all that time skulking if your intention was to bite?" Alucard smiled, a deadly smile. Rowan smiled back. She could feel something going on between them, in her head. She wasn't sure what it was.

"It is more fun to stalk one's prey, lure them into a false sense of security, then strike."

"But you can't." Rowan reached up and touched the sigil on Alucard's right glove. Something about the drawing called to her.

"You're not allowed." Alucard tightened his grip. Rowan felt the chill of his body seep through to her bones as he yanked her close. He bent until they were nose to nose.

"I can if I wish, little girl." He growled, staring deep into her eyes.

"If you wished, I would already be dead. You have had plenty of opportunities. You haven't. Why?" Rowan whispered, meeting his gaze without fear. She knew very well she was playing with the worst kind of fire. The kind that could consume you in an instant and you would laugh as you melted. Alucard growled and thrust her away, shoving her into the table. He looked away.

"Integral needs you."

"So when Sir Hellsing is well, you'll hunt me down? Invade my bedroom while I sleep?" Alucard jerked and snapped his head around. Rowan frowned, wondering at the intensity of his gaze. Alucard smiled, a different, much more seductive smile.

"Would you like that?" He asked. Rowan braced her hands on the table and managed to shrug.

"I don't know. I've never been invaded."

"No, you haven't. Though not from lack of interest." Alucard was now staring at her speculatively. Rowan's frown deepened, wondering what he meant by that.

"Strange. You're that old and yet you are pure. You would tempt any man, but you hold yourself aloof. You keep men away with laughter, not ice. Fascinating."

Rowan blinked at him, then stiffened as she felt something tickle her mind.

"Hey! Hasn't Sir Hellsing taught you any manners?" She growled, raising her fist.

"Get out of my head!" Alucard chuckled.

"That will not work on me, little witch. So, that is your game. You seek the power of plants. But magic will not keep you safe from a determined hunter."

"No, but silver will." Rowan retorted, drawing a knife from under her jersey. Alucard smirked at the six inch blade.

"You would have to be very close to use that. What is to stop me from using it against you?"

"The knowledge that I will report you to Sir Hellsing if you touch me without my consent."

"Ah, but what if you do consent?"

"Mind control does not constitute consent."

"I have already touched you, little witch." Alucard walked forward. Rowan raised her knife to a defensive level.

"You did not complain. You seemed to enjoy it."

"You won't have me a second time." Alucard froze. Rowan kept her knife up, her body balanced in a fighting posture. Alucard looked her up and down, slowly, then burst out laughing.

"We shall see, my lady. We shall see." He disappeared. Rowan remained where she was, looking all around. After a few minutes of her neck not prickling, she sheathed the knife. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she corked the bottle and stowed it in the icebox. Collecting her tray, she headed out of the kitchen. She had a feeling being near Sir Hellsing would be the only way to guarantee her safety tonight.

Walking into the bedroom, she checked her patients. Both were still asleep. Rowan put the tray down on a nearby table and ate slowly, thinking over the encounter in the kitchen. What had possessed her to tease Alucard like that? She frowned at her hand, chewing thoughtfully. That sigil. She had seen pentagrams before, in books mostly, but nothing as complicated as what he wore.

"Bondage." She whispered, shivering. How did she know that? Pentagrams were a pagan symbol. Why would an Anglican family use pagan symbols to bind a vampire? Rowan sat back and sipped her wine. She glanced at the heavy curtains, sighed and put down the glass. Her appetite was gone.

"Vampires." She whispered to the darkness and felt a cold shiver run through her. She hadn't believed in such creatures. Or had she? Her brain clicked several random patterns into place and she choked on a breath. Chills shook her frame and she staggered to her feet.

"Monsters do exist." Rowan whispered. Whirling to the curtains, she twitched them open just enough to let in some light. Fumbling for her clove cigarettes, she lit one and drew deeply. She needed to calm down.

Integral shivered, yawned, and blinked her eyes open. A figure stood in a sliver of moonlight streaming through a gap in her curtains. As she watched, the figure took a drag from a cigarette. Integral found her glasses and put them on. The figure condensed into Rowan, staring up at the sky and smoking. One of Integral's ashtrays held three stubs.

"What time is it?" Integral asked softly.

"Just after one am." Rowan turned and smiled at Integral. The knight could see the cigarette had the flattened shape of hand-rolling and it didn't smell right. She sniffed.

"Cloves?"

"Ground and mixed with mugwort leaves. My own special blend." Rowan stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and approached the bed. Her hair looked silver in the faint light, but her eyes were shadowed.

"May I ask you a personal question, Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes." Integral sat up and smoothed out the covers. Rowan made herself comfortable next to Integral, curling her legs up and keeping her boots off the quilt. Integral had a sudden feeling of hushed expectancy. Two women about to share secrets in the moonlight.

"How long have you had Alucard in your...service?"

"Seven years." Integral turned to face Rowan. "I found him downstairs, in the dungeons, and...woke him up."

"And the sigils on his gloves? Who put those there?"

"My great-grandfather. He was the one who bound Alucard to my family line."

"How?"

"Magic. And blood." Integral dropped her eyes.

"Blood woke him. Your blood." Rowan's statement made Integral shiver.

"Yes. I had been shot. He...rescued me and pledged his services." Integral looked up at Rowan. Her face was half-shadowed, one blue-green eye glowing in the moonlight, the other dark.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's strange. I've never been in this house before. What I knew about you were only whispers over pints and teacups. Yet, when I walked in this afternoon, I felt him. I knew exactly where he was, even when it was only shadows. I wasn't surprised when he appeared beside me." Rowan shivered this time, looking into Integral's eyes only for a moment before turning away and staring at Walter.

"Has he bothered you?" Integral asked, getting annoyed. Rowan shook her head, reaching behind her. A long knife appeared in her hand.

"He tried to intimidate me in the kitchen. I knew he was there the whole time and...I teased him. Then, when he got too close, I drew this on him." She laid the blade on the quilt between them. Integral looked at it. It was the length of a mein gauche, a parrying blade, but the hilt was almost the same length as the blade, solid oak with a rubber cap. The crosspiece and blade glowed faintly. Integral picked it up. It felt well balanced.

"Silver?"

"Silver plated Spanish steel. The crosspiece is pure silver. The cap comes off to reveal a point." Integral pushed off the cap. Sure enough, the oak had been sharpened into a stake. Looking closely, she saw the blade was inscribed.

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti Amen." Integral gaped at Rowan. The apothecary turned her head slowly and looked back at the knight. Tears were forming in her blue-green eyes.

"I had that specially made while in college. It cost me a lot and I keep it on me at all times. Now tell me, Sir Integral Hellsing. Why would I, a simple apothecary who didn't believe in monsters until today, have a vampire hunter weapon?"

Alucard stretched and twisted inside his coffin. A cross dangled from his lips, burning pleasantly, while his mind worked over his newfound knowledge. Rowan Ascot. What an intriguing human! So full of depth and spirit, wrapped in a cocoon of cheer. He had suspected she didn't realize her own potential, then she had teased him. HIM! The No Life King. Her courage rivaled Integral's. Would Rowan be easier? Integral mocked, always using her position as master to lord over him. Rowan had no such claim or bond. Just a knife. A knife he never thought he'd see. It couldn't kill him, but it would hurt. He could imagine her expression as he pulled it out and tossed it aside. Her only defense, gone. Alucard played further with his fantasy; stalking her as she raised her fists, those mercurial eyes narrowed in determination. Grabbing her fists and twisting them behind her, holding her fast with one arm. She snapped at him, using words as he lazily brushed the hair away from her neck, trailing ungloved fingers against her warm, supple skin. He leaned forward, brushing her nose with his as he whispered his offer. Her eyes bulged in shock as he winked, her thoughts chasing each other. Horror. Desire. Temptation. Would her spirit succumb or would she continue to fight? Her spirit.

Alucard frowned and spat out the cross. It hit the lid and bounced back onto his chest. Her spirit. No. Her SOUL. It tugged at his mind, teased him with knowledge he should have but didn't. That insufferable minx! How DARE she keep information from him? He was Alucard, No Life King, a true creature of the night. He was not to be crossed, especially not by a two-bit plant lover with a silver blade. He shoved the lid aside and sat up. He was going to...

He stopped and smirked. So, the plant-girl had found refuge. He listened to Integral's reaction to Rowan's declaration and laughed delightedly. The sound echoed in the chamber. She wasn't leaving Integral's room tonight, he knew that now. He would catch her tomorrow. He was patient. He would have his answers and then he would claim her. Integral be damned. This one was too good to leave as human.

Michael arrived promptly at 8 o'clock. A footman let him in and escorted him to the kitchen. Rowan was standing over the sinks, rinsing the last of her dishes, the staff flowing around her. Michael wove around people and reached her side. She looked up when he touched her shoulder.

"Just a minute." She said over the noise. Putting the plate carefully in the drainer, she threw a dishtowel over the rack, nodded to the housekeeper and fled the room, Michael in tow. Once back in the foyer, she stopped and leaned against the railing.

"Bad night?" Michael asked, studying her closely. Rowan chuckled.

"No, not really. Just odd. Our patients are doing well. Fever's constant at 100 in Integral, 99.7 in Walter. Vitals are strong, they've slept well most of the night." The housekeeper bustled by with a tray of juice and porridge.

"I think they're ready for gentle foods."

"Any further instructions?"

"They both need ten minute soaks, l left the supplies in the bathroom. Two sachets and a double handful of salt in each bath, water should be warm but not stinging. You know the teas, infusions every two to four hours. I made three jugs of juice, they've gone through one already. I'd like to see one more consumed." Rowan pulled a tin out of her pocket. Flipping it open, she took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth. The tin went back into her pocket. Michael provided a light. She took a long drag.

"I should warn you, Integral is getting restless. I've already told her no paperwork. Don't let her wheedle you." Michael chuckled.

"I'm well used to Integral's tricks. I've cared for her for seven years. All right, I'll head up. I can't spend all day here, but I will stop by at lunch and again at teatime."

"I'll be coming about 5 o'clock. I need to pick up some more supplies. See you later!" Rowan gave Michael a friendly elbow in the arm and strolled off. Michael watched as she collected her things at the front door and was bowed out.

By ten o'clock, Integral was bored. Michael allowed her to sit outside on her balcony with a book and a tall glass of juice. Integral eyed the dark pink liquid resignedly. She was going to hate juice. Walter shuffled up beside her and eased into the lounge chair. A maid arranged a light blanket over him and added another juice to the table between them.

"I'll be just inside tidying if you need me, sirs." The maid disappeared with a slight curtsey. Integral frowned at the trees.

"A lovely day, wouldn't you agree, Sir Integral?" Walter asked, leaning back and folding his hands.

"It would be lovelier if I could get some work done. All this sitting about is annoying." Integral stroked the book in her lap. It was one of her favorites, but the deep and complicated plot was not drawing her in.

"You have earned a bit of vacation, sir. Granted, it should have been under better circumstances."

"Do not hand me that rot. You and I both know I would not take a vacation without some form of external pressure. Usually it is you." She looked at her butler. Walter's eyes were closed, a smug smirk on his face. _Did I learn that from him or him from me?_ She wondered.

"Besides, vacations and I do not get along. They end in disaster."

"Perhaps we can break that jinx this time."

"By never leaving the house?" Walter chuckled.

"By not worrying and simply enjoying the quiet time. Fargeson has everything well in hand and I am sure in a day or two, you will be allowed to go back to your paperwork."

"I shall go stark raving mad before then."

"Do not be silly, Sir Integral. You would never allow yourself to fall into such a condition. That would be giving up." Integral's mouth twitched.

"You know me too well, Walter."

"It is my duty, sir."

"Alucard."

"Yes, Integral?"

"I want you to leave Rowan alone."

"Oh?"

"She does not have the experience to handle a vampire such as you. I do not want her traumatized while she is here. You will leave her alone."

"But what if she calls me?"

"She will not."

"Are you so sure? She seemed quite eager to talk to me last night in the kitchen."

"It does not matter how you think she reacted to you. You have an assignment tonight. Farguson will give you the details. When you return, I expect a full report."

"You should be resting, Master."

"Do not presume to give me orders, Alucard. You will do your job, report back to me, and then return to your room for the rest of the night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Master."

"You may go."

"Was that wise, Sir Integral?" Integral turned her head towards Walter, being tucked into bed by the hovering maid. Integral smoothed her covers.

"He has to learn he cannot run around the mansion terrorizing any female that catches his eye. Rowan was quite upset last night. I am paying her very good money to care for us. I will not let Alucard destroy her for his own amusement!" Integral slammed her fist into the quilt. Walter cocked an eyebrow.

"As you wish, sir." Walter bowed slightly. Integral sat back and glared at thin air. Rowan had been upset, but not about Alucard directly. No, it had been her sudden realization that her world was not sunshine and flowers. She had instinctively prepared herself for this encounter without knowing why. Integral was not sure what was going on between Rowan and Alucard, but she was determined to stop it. Alucard did not need the distraction. Rowan did not need the harassment. Integral did not need the headaches. So, keep Alucard away with an order, advise Rowan to do the same, and everything should continue smoothly.

"Good evening!" Rowan chirped happily, strolling into the bedroom. Walter and Integral looked up from their respective reading. Rowan was carrying a juice tray. The liquid inside the jug was a peculiar shade of yellow, almost orange.

"What...is that?" Integral asked, folding and tidying her copy of the London Times.

"A different blend. I was thinking you'd be sick of berry flavor by now. This is pineapple, orange, lemon, persimmon and starfruit. Very refreshing." Rowan poured her patients

a glass and handed them over. Walter and Integral exchanged looks.

"Cheers, sir." Walter said bravely and sipped. His eyes lit up.

"Miss Rowan, this is delicious! Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Rowan bowed to Walter, fist over heart. Walter grinned and drank deeply. Integral frowned at her butler, then tasted it herself.

"I think the fever has damaged Walter's taste buds." She said, setting the glass down.

"You don't like it." Rowan said.

"No, I do not."

"Very well. I have plain orange juice downstairs. Would that work?"

"Yes. Now what other tortures do you have planned for us?"

"You're feeling better. You're getting grumpy. Michael warned me about that." Integral turned a low-level glare on Rowan, who grinned and held out her arms.

"Knights first tonight. Off to the tub!" Integral grumbled under her breath as she threw back the covers and stood. Rowan supported her arm and waist, tossing orders to the maids that appeared in the doorway. One opened the bathroom door, the other handed Rowan a plastic bag, which she took in her teeth.

"It is disgraceful how you have come in and taken over my staff." Integral groused once the bathroom door was closed. Rowan helped her sit in a vanity chair.

"I beg your pardon. I have done no such thing. I have merely taken over your care. You have an excellent staff, Sir Hellsing, and they respect my authority in the sickroom. It has been a privilege to work with them." Rowan bustled about the tub, adjusting the water temperature and adding her sachets and salts. A knock sounded. Rowan opened the door a crack and took the clean set of pajamas. Putting them carefully on the sink, she glanced at Integral in the mirror. The knight was struggling with her clothes.

"Would you like some help?"

"No. Turn around, please." Rowan smirked and looked at the sink.

"Grr. I do not understand why I am having such trouble."

"You're tired, Sir Hellsing. A full day of doing nothing can still be stressful on a sick body." Rowan said, shrugging. Once the knight was safely in the tub, Rowan took her preferred perch on the edge of the vanity.

"If you'd like, I'll leave a list of infusions that will help bolster your immune system, as well as appropriate foods. That would help keep you safe during the cold and flu season and you hopefully won't have to repeat this."

"That would be...very kind of you, Rowan." Integral lay back in the tub and glanced at the apothecary.

"I have ordered Alucard to leave you alone. However, he may try to lure you into conversation. I have found ignoring him to work well. I suggest you do the same. No more teasing. It could be...dangerous." Rowan closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know. I knew it while it was happening. There's something about him that...reminds me." Rowan sighed again and opened her eyes. Her cheerful nature reappeared.

"But I'm a big girl. I can handle it. And I will follow your advice."

"Thank you. I would not like it if something happened to you. You are a good doctor."

"My, so candid. You really are tired." Integral sputtered and Rowan winked.

"Five more minutes."

Humming along to Garbage in her head, Rowan scanned the shelves in the library. Integral had given her a list for tomorrow. While the organization of Sir Hellsing's library left much to be desired, Rowan suspected she had finally grasped the system.

"Bloody hell. Does she have anything in here that ISN'T weapons, mystery, tactics or supernatural? No wonder she's cranky all the time." Rowan found two books on the list and added them to the basket on her arm.

"Feel like I'm shopping." The clock downstairs chimed. Rowan stopped and counted, cocking her head. 11 o'clock. She continued along the balcony, scratching the retrieved books off the list.

"Only five more to go. Maybe I should look for something for me while I'm in here. And why am I talking out loud?" She moved to the next bookcase.

"Must be the darkness. Even with the lights on." She frowned at the shadows lingering in the corners. Even if she couldn't see him, she could feel him.

"Ah well. 'I know how to kiss and I know how to kill/if we can't have it all, then nobody will..." She sang aloud. Faint chuckles echoed in the room. Rowan tuned them out and sang.

After ten minutes and four songs, she finally found the last book. Thumping the basket on a coffee table, Rowan whirled and pointed at the bookshelves.

"Now, foul system who must have been designed by drunk monkeys, I shall find something for ME!" She marched over to the supernatural section and began scanning. Running her fingers along the spines, she took her time, humming "Black Velvet" under her breath. The books felt rough under her finger.

"Oh come on! Surely somewhere in here is a book on the magical properties of plants! She's got everything else to do with magic and the occult. Or maybe it's in the 'Other' section. God only knows where that might be." She reached the end of the row and started back, one shelf up. Singing the refrain, she kept going. A little ways up and about three shelves above hers, a book fell out.

"Eh heh. Right." Rowan casually stepped over the book, finished the row and shrugged.

"Oh well. Guess I'll read the paper." She strolled back to her basket, picked it up and quit the room, head high.

Alucard materialized out of the bookshelves, frowning. How...dare...she? He was trying to HELP her, didn't she realize that? Pathetic human. Why did he even bother? His duty, Alucard sneered at the word, to Integral had been completed. A cheap, wanna-be freak, hardly worth the effort. He had been looking forward to sparring with Rowan. While it was technically against orders, if she started the conversation and addressed him directly, or even indirectly, that was not "traumatizing". That was conversation. He knew the apothecary had questions, he could see them chasing around her mind. He only wanted to help her and in exchange, she could help him. A simple deal. Business, really. Nothing more. His own business, and hers. Integral had nothing to do with it.

Yet Rowan had the indecency to ignore his gesture. He flicked the book back onto its shelf with his fingers. Ungrateful wench. She had been...ah, but had she? Really? Or was his memory tainted with nostalgia?

Michael put away his thermometer and smiled at his patients.

"Well, your fevers have broken. I say you're nearly fully recovered. Of course, you will both need to take it easy for the next week. Half days, Sir Integral. You too, Walter." The knight and butler nodded gravely. Rowan, standing nearby, bounced and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful! This is one of the fastest recoveries I've seen."

"That is in large part from your care, Rowan." Integral said, cracking a faint smile. Walter nodded.

"Indeed. Thank you very much, Miss Rowan."

"Oh, you're both very welcome. Now, who do I send the bill to? Michael or you?" She asked Integral. Integral glanced at Michael, who rolled his eyes.

"Send it to Michael. He is in charge of that paperwork." Integral said with a mean smirk. Michael sighed heavily, Walter and Rowan laughed.

"Right, then." Rowan closed up her black bag.

"I have left a list of infusions and foods known to improve immune response with your housekeeper. She said it wouldn't be a problem integrating them into your diet."

"Thank you." Rowan nodded at Integral, then walked over to Walter, sitting on his bed. Even in striped pajamas, he radiated dignity. Rowan bowed, fist over heart.

"It has been an honor working with the staff here, Walter. You have them well-trained."

"Thank you, Miss Rowan." Walter bowed back. "I was hoping you would join me for tea next week. Our herb garden has not been doing well and I would like your advice."

"I'd be happy to, Walter. Would Thursday work? Say, around 5?"

"Perfectly. Thank you, Miss Rowan." Rowan smiled and slowly backed away. Walter grinned. Integral frowned at them both. Rowan turned and bowed to Integral.

"I hope to see you again, Sir Hellsing, under better circumstances."

"I am sure it will be arranged." The women shook hands. Rowan nodded to Michael and quit the room. She was quite pleased with herself. Four days instead of seven! That was a new record. Rowan skipped down the stairs, jumping the last three steps to land with a resounding "Thud" on both feet.

"Midnight. Leave your window open." The voice purred darkly in her head. Rowan's eyes widened, then narrowed. She turned slowly, carefully scanning the foyer. Nothing. No shadows, no red eyes, no curls of mist.

"What the hell! My job is done and now you start bugging me?" She growled aloud. A nearby maid looked at her and sidled out of the room. Low, satisfied chuckles filled the room, rapidly gaining volume. Rowan's fists clenched.

"That does it. I'm reporting you to Sir Hellsing. I'll be damned if..." She whipped around and stepped into a room. Rowan pulled up short, frowning. It was a sitting room, a _lady's_ sitting room. Pale green and yellow color scheme, a cozy conversation grouping around a low coffee table, large window and a white desk with a typewriter. Rowan slowly put down her bag and walked over to the desk. The typewriter was ancient, black with fat, round silver keys and the thin strips of metal to strike the paper. The kind that went "clack clack click clack CHING". A paper was already fed into the roller. Rowan leaned over the chair. Two words were printed; "Hello Mina". Rowan staggered back, nearly tripping over her bag.

"No! No!" She closed her eyes, digging her nails into her scalp.

"This isn't real. It's not real." The chuckling returned, louder then ever.

"Get OUT!" Rowan screamed.

"Midnight." The voice demanded, rolling over her. "Leave your window open."

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Rowan shrieked.

"Rowan!" Rowan's eyes snapped open as gentle hands grabbed her shoulders and shook. Michael was staring down at her, very concerned.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Rowan panted, looking around wildly. The sitting room was gone. She was in the foyer.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." She said softly, dropping her hands. It had all been an illusion. That blood-sucking bastard.

"What happened?" Michael repeated, forcing her chin up. She managed a smile.

"It's ok. Just a farewell present from the resident night stalker. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could hear you from the hallway."

"Really. I'm fine. A temporary scare. Remind me to send him garlic flowers at Christmastime." Rowan turned the smile

into her customary grin. Michael studied her face closely, then let her go.

"I will. You go home and get some rest." Rowan nodded and left, gathering her things as she went. Michael watched her depart. Her shoulders were stiff and he had the impression she would have slammed the door if a footman hadn't been there to close it for her. Nursing a minor rage against Alucard, Michael stormed upstairs.

"ALUCARD!"

"Yes, Master?" Alucard appeared, hanging upside down. Integral glared at him, almost to full wattage. Alucard was impressed.

"How dare you disobey an order?"

"I beg your pardon?" Alucard smirked, showing off his fangs. Integral in a temper. So much fun to watch!

"I expressly ordered you to leave Rowan Ascot alone."

"Oh, that." He shrugged. "I was merely thanking her for her services."

"By scaring her?"

"It is not MY fault if she cannot see a token of gratitude for what it is."

"What did you do?"

"Answer her questions."

"What questions?"

"Her most secret questions." Alucard widened his smirk and waggled his eyebrows. Integral slammed her fist into her bed. When the quilt didn't make the noise she wanted, she settled for punching her bedpost. Alucard folded his arms, amused. His Master was seething, but he knew she wasn't going to do anything about it. After all, her order had stipulated while she was under Rowan's care. The time frame was exceeded. As long as she didn't order him to continue to stay away from the apothecary, his plans were safe.

11 o'clock. Rowan stood in her bedroom, looking at herself in her dresser mirror. A black and purple stoneware goblet sat on top of the dresser. She glanced at the goblet, then slowly turned away and scanned her room. It was tidy. Pink candles were scattered around the room, burning brightly and giving off a subtle rose scent. The presents were carefully arranged on a small round table in the middle of the room. Everything was ready, even her. Well, except for one thing. Rowan turned back to the mirror and gripped the dresser's edge when dizziness swamped her. Maybe she had been a little too extravagant with his gift. Ah well.

It wouldn't matter. She lifted her eyes and gazed into her reflection. The blue-green orbs looked different, more knowledgeable and infinitely more sad.

"I don't want to." She whispered.

"I am afraid. But...what other option do I have? Become a...child of darkness? Never see the sun again? Live on blood? A non life? No. That will not do. I cannot let him win." Rowan took a deep breath and studied herself carefully. The dress was a flattering shade of green, simply decorated with cream colored lace along the neckline and cuffs of the short sleeves. Her waist was banded by a cream colored ribbon, neatly tied in a bow off the left hip. Not exact, but the oddity amused her. She looked at the goblet.

"It has mint. It will taste fine. I have to time this right." Another deep breath. She picked up the goblet and saluted herself.

"Here's to the night." She drank the contents quickly, gasping for breath as she slammed the goblet down on the dresser.

"Whoo, that's strong." She carefully walked over to her bed, using the wall for support. It was all made up with her best linens and a lace coverlet. Rowan eased herself onto the covers, carefully swinging her feet up and laid back. Her eyes closed as dizziness crashed over her like pounding surf. She breathed deeply and slowly relaxed.

"Good night, dark prince."

Alucard settled on the window ledge and transformed, letting his boots hang inside. A glance around the room made him smile. Candles, rose scent, a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket on a table and on the bed...

He sniffed and leapt from the ledge to the bedside. Stripping off his gloves, he touched her neck. The vampire shook his head.

"Cool as ever, Mina." He said, his voice rumbling. Tossing his gloves on the nightstand, he prowled the room. On the table, besides the champagne, was a sheathed blade and a plant. All three objects had an envelope attached with black ribbon, addressed to three people. Alucard stroked the bottle, then started to laugh. His mirth grew until his head was flung back, his dark chuckles echoing in the room.

"You little minx!" He turned back and sat next to Rowan's cool body, taking her hand in his.

"Deprive me and tease me all at the same time. I should warn you, Mina, I am furious with you. I find you after all these years and you wiggle out. But you did it alone. No strapping husbands and pompous professors. Just you and...what DID you use?" He looked around again and finally spotted the goblet. Standing, he picked it up and sniffed inside.

"Mint? No, something else." A piece of paper on the edge of the mirror caught his eye. He pulled it closer.

"Hemlock. My, how classic." Crumpling the paper, he tossed it away and sat down on the bed again. He leaned over and stroked her hair back from her face. Rowan had a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes, you impressed me with this stunt, Mina. But you also betrayed yourself. I now know you, better then I did the last time. I know your soul. I promise you, Rowan Wilhelmina Ascot, I will find you again. I have all the time in the world. When you are reborn, I will track you down. Next time, you will not turn away. I will have you." Alucard closed his eyes and kissed the dead woman's lips.

"But, for now, I will enjoy your gift. Oh, and I am taking the goblet too."

Walter hummed as he tidied up the dishes. A chill made him turn with a slight smile.

"Ah, Lord..." He stopped. Sitting on the kitchen table was a purplish-red orchid in a white pot. A cream envelope with his name on it was tied to the pot with a black ribbon. Walter walked over and untied the envelope. Foreboding washed over him as he slowly opened it and read the letter.

"Dear Walter,

I am afraid I will not be able to make our tea appointment. I am terribly sorry. It may seem cowardly, what I have done tonight, but when weighed against becoming a No Life Queen, I will accept the title of coward. At least this way I will not be tempted to drink you instead of tea.

I am glad I was able to care for you and I hope you like my gift. I know you will give this flower all the love and attention it needs. May it bring you as much joy and sweet reflection that it has given me.

I remain your most humble servant,

Rowan Wilhelmina Ascot"

The letter fluttered to the table. Walter closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to escape his control for the woman who had healed him. Finally, he sighed, opened his eyes and kissed the orchid's petals.

"You were never a coward, Miss Rowan."

Integral sat at her desk, wading through a canyon of paperwork. While Michael had only allowed her half-days, she was determined to get as much done before Walter came back and nagged her to bed. A chill made her shiver, then something hit her desk with a low, metallic "thunk". Pushing aside a wall of white, she discovered a sheathed blade crushing a pillar. Black ribbon secured a letter

to the blade, which had a capped wood hilt. Integral swallowed nervously and untied the letter.

"My dear Sir Integral Hellsing,

I regret to inform you that Alucard and I had more in common then I had originally suspected. There was a reason I had this blade made, as well as why I went into botany in school and insisted on inscribing Latin phrases of protection all over my house. It saddens me to know he has not forgotten. If anything, the time we spent apart has only sharpened his desire for me.

As such, I have taken steps to ensure you will not have two vampires on your hands. I doubt I would make a good one, for to be honest with you, I miss the sun. I also love the ocean and not to go near it again does not sit well with me. I leave my blade with you. I know you will put it to good use.

In lieu of cash payment, I will accept a place in your family crypt for my ashes, which Michael will be bringing in a week or so. I am afraid I will have to bother you with lawyers as well, for I changed my will today. Forgive me for imposing on old family friendships, but I feel it would be best if my remains were kept where Alucard can be reminded my will is stronger then his desire.

Thank you for allowing me to care for you these past four days. It has been an honor and a pleasure. Your grandfather would be very proud of you. I am.

I remain, your most humble servant,

Rowan Wilhelmina Ascot."

The letter crumpled in Integral's fist.

"As you wish." She hissed. Alucard was going to die for this.

A red hat sailed through the air and landed neatly on top of a beautiful coffin. The red coat followed, spreading out unwrinkled to cover most of the lid. Alucard sat at his table, put his feet up, and took out the champagne bottle. He eyed the amount of liquid inside.

"Over half full. How very generous." He fished out the goblet from his coat, already rinsed out. No need to contaminate such a gift with residue of hemlock and mint. Alucard pulled the cork with his teeth and spat it out. As it ricocheted around the room, he filled the goblet with the cool, thick liquid. Putting the bottle on the table, he inhaled the bouquet, sighed in satisfaction, and took a long, slow swallow. Rowan's virgin blood burned down his throat. Even cool from the ice, it was exquisite. Alucard drank again, then put the goblet aside for the letter.

"My Dear Alucard,

By the time you read this, you will know I have won. It serves you right. Surely after over a century, you would have learned that an intelligent woman's heart cannot be swayed by mind tricks and false ploys. If you really wish for another bride, I suggest you try the old fashioned method of wooing. It gets better results.

I have no doubt we will meet again. Fate seems to conspire to it. When it does, rest assured I will not be easily swayed. It takes more then charm to woo ME.

Enjoy my gift. After thwarting you all by myself, it seems appropriate. After all, I was a terrible tease in this lifetime.

Yours,

Mina."

Alucard laughed and raised his goblet.

"Enjoy your stay in Heaven, Rowan Mina Ascot. It will not be permanent."


End file.
